Ready Player One: The Top Player
by Mr.kuchai
Summary: ini bukan cerita dimana seseorang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari dalam game, tapi ini cerita di mana si tokoh mencoba untuk menyelamatkan game dari seseorang, seseorang yang akan sangat berbahaya bila memenangkan kontes game ini. jadi apa si tokoh bisa menyelamatkan game ini bersama 455 juta player dari seluruh dunia. . . . warning pertama buat, naruto x sao x DXD x DLL
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto Highschool DxD Sword art online bukan punya saya

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Kingdom, Sci-fi, fantasy and Romance.

Warning :fantasy world game, Kata-kata kasar, tidak sesuai EYD,Crossover, Smart!Naru

Rate : M

Pair : nanti dipikirin

PROLOG

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki remaja kurang beruntung yang hidup di pemukiman kumuh, bau dan penuh kekerasan. aku lahir tahun 2227 dan sekarang umurku 17 tahun, ya benar sekarang aku hidup di2244.hidup memang tidak adil bagiku kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal hingga aku berakhir di sini, di rumah kecil yang tak layak pakai dan bersekolah di sekolah elite dengan beasiswa yang kudapat dan untyk makan aku makan seadanya, menyedihkan bukan.

di dunia ini, sedang ada game yang sangat boming yaitu OASIS adalah game Dimana kamu bisa melakukan apa saja yang kamu ingin lakukan. banyak orang yang lari ke dunia ini disebabkan karena mereka kecewa, kecewa dengan hidup yang mereka dapat ,ya termasuk diriku juga sih

OASIS adalah game ciptaan James Halliday, Moore O dan Nobuyuki awalnya game ini di ciptakan mereka bertiga, atas ide dasar yang berasal dari Halliday, kemudian mereka membuat game nya ,game yang sangat fantastis hingga di kemudian hari Nobuyuki keluar dari proyek game ini, karena berselisih pendapat dengan Halliday yang tidak ingin ada aturan dalam gamenya sedangkan Nobuyuki dia ingin dia jadi dewa dalam game itu hal itu membuat Halliday marah dan mengusirnya dari proyek besar game ini.

awalnya semua berjalan lancar sampai Halliday mati dan Moore O menghilang entah kemana. Halliday meninggalkan sesuatu pada game nya yaitu sebuah kontes mematikan yang membuat game ini dalam bahaya karena IOI ingin mengambil alih game ini dengan memenangkan kontes, mereka mengerahkan ribuan pemain untuk memenangkannya, mereka adalah perusahaan nomor 2 di dunia dan berhasrat menjadi yang pertama atas segala cara apapun akan mereka lakukan

oh,iya aku lupa memberi tahu kalian bahwa hadiah kontes ini adalah sebuah telur yang akan membuatmu menjadi dewa di game ini dan jangan lupa setengah triliun Dollar siap di berikan pada siapa saja yg memenangkan kontes, tentunya di dunia nyata . . .jadi berusahalah...

apa kalian ingin melihat bagaimana Halliday memberitahu kontes ini, mari kita lihat

terlihat seorang paruh baya tergeletak di atas meja dengan 2 koin emas menutupi matanya, dia seperti orang yang sudah mati yah di dunia nyata sedangkan ini adalah sebuah rekaman video yang ditinggalakanya,namun tidak dalam video nya bukan dan di detik berikutnya Halliday pun bangun dan duduk lalu menghadap ke arah kamera, dia adalah James Halliday

"Hallo kalian semua jika kalian melihat video ini itu berarti aku sudah tiada" ucap Halliday

"aku meninggalkan sesuatu untuk kalian yaitu sebuah telur yang kuberikan nama easter egg(telur paskah), kalian bisa melakukan apa saja jika mendapatkan telur ini, hanya saja cara mendapatkannya tidak mudah yaitu kalian harus menemukan 4 kunci untuk membuka brankas tempat telur itu di simpan kalian harus mencarinya dengan sabar karena kunci ini bisa ada di mana saja" ucapnya dan oh iya aku lupa menjelaskan bahwa besarnya OASIS tidak sebesar kota atau bumi melainkan sebesar rasi bintang jadi berdoalah agar kau orang yang beruntung

"kunci itu tidak di taruh di atas batu atau di atas gunung tapi mungkin saja di dalam ruang yang gelap di dalam sebuah cangkir dan dari ke-4 kunci, kunci terakhir terpecah menjadi 3 bagian dengan kata lain kalian harus mencari enam bagian jadi besabar dan berusahalah. . . ." ucap Halliday dan Halliday yang di dalam video tersebut tiba tiba berubah menjadi avatarnya di OASIS yaitu pria Tua berjenggot panjang seperti Santa dan mengenakan berjubah coklat, dia duduk di kursi yang melayang di langit dengan 4 kunci yang melayang di depannya

"sekarang kunci pergilah!!! " dan kemudian ia menyentil ke empat kunci tersebut dan semuanya pergi entah kemana namun kunci ke empat sedikit berbeda karena saat di sentil ia terbelah menjadi tiga bagian kemudian melayang ke arah di mana hanya anarok yang tahu

"dan dengan ini kontesnya di mulai " ucap anarok menandai akhirnya video yg di tonton hampir setengah populasi bumi karena videonya tersiar di mana mana

"Naruto ayo kita main OASIS setelah pulang sekolah" ucap seorang pria bernama Issei dengan semangat penuh

"yah, tentu" jawab Naruto

"kau tahu, kau sangat terkenal sekarang karena kau adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan kunci pertamamenuju telur" ucap issei masih bersemangat

"yah aku tahu juga yang itu" balas Naruto singkat

 _FLASH BACK_

Naruto sudah masuk di dalam oasis, ia sedang ada di planet artemiss karena di artemiss ada kontes balap setiap minggunya dimana siapapun yang berhasil finish pertama akan mendapatkan kunci pertama menuju telur

sebenarnya siapapun bisa mendapatkan kunci menuju easter egg karena jumlahnya tak terbatas tapi kunci terakhir hanya ada 3 dan di saat kau tak lolos pada stage terakhir sebelum mendapatkan telur maka kunci yang kau punya akan hilang dan kalian harus mencarinya di tempat yang berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya

kembali ke cerita Naruto berjalan menuju arena balap paling belakang, dia mengayunkan tanganya di udara untuk membuka layar displaynya (ane gk tau namanya kalo ada yang tau tolong kasih tau di comment ya) tak lama keluar miniatur mobil dari layar milik Naruto dan di detik berikutnya miniatur mobil itu berubah menjadi mobil sungguhan ini merupakan salah satu cara menyimpan barang di OASIS yaitu kalian bisa menyimpan barang apa pun di penyimpanan kalian

dan sekarang Naruto berada di dalam mobil di barisan paling belakang namun nampaknya ia masih memikirkan sesuatu, yaitu clue yang di berikan seseorang untuk balapan ini, karena tak ada yang bisa melewati Kong, ya King kong, kong adalah rintangan terakhir dalam balapan jika kau bisa melewatinya maka kau adalah pemenangnya masalahnya tak ada yang bisa melewatinya. itu seperti aturan dalam balapan yah walaupun James Halliday tak pernah membuat aturan.

Naruto masih diam memikirkan clue tersebut dan di detik berikutnya lampu balapan menyala merah tanda balapan akan di mulai, namun Naruto masih tidak menjalankannya mobilnya 'bagaimana jika berjalan mundur dengan cepat, maka kau akan terlihat sangat sangat cepat' kata kata dari seseorang itu masih terus di kepalanya

"hey Naruto, ada apa dengan mu" ucap seorang kenalan nya di oasis yang merupakan gadis menggunakan motor berwarna merah di sebelah mobilnya, dan yang di tanya Naruto lebih memilih diam

"hey jawablah, apa kau menemukan sesuatu, kalau ya beri tahu aku" ucap nya lagi namun tidak di respon oleh Naruto

'TING'

bunyi ketukan lonceng dan lampu balapan berubah jadi hijau tanda balapan sudah di mulai, semua kontestan pun melaju dengan kekuatan penuh termasuk si gadis bermotor yang merupakan pengguna motor satu satunya dalam balapan

sedangkan Naruto malah membuka pintu mobilnya yang mirip Lykan hypersport itu dan menengok ke belakang, lalu dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan mundur hingga mobilnya mau menabrak tembok pembatas di belakang garis start, namun Naruto tak peduli dan tetap menggas mobilnya dan betapa terkejut dirinya saat ia tidak menabrak tembok melainkan ia menembus tembok tersebut.

ia benar benar terkejut ternyata ada jalan dari bawah tanah yang bisa dilalui dan ia bisa melihat jelas semua yang terjadi di atasnya yaitu banyaknya mobil yang hancur karena rintangan rintangan yang terlalu sulit. saat hampir mencapai garis akhir ia melihat Kong yang mengamuk karena melihat dirinya yang melewati jalan bawah tanah, tak penting bagaimana Kong bisa melihatnya karena seharusnya penglihatan Kong terhalangi oleh tanah bukan, karena yang paling penting adalah kunci pertama menuju telur sudah ada di depan mata

akhirnya ia bisa melewati Kong dengan bantuan jalan bawah tanah tersebut. Naruto pun terus menjalankan mobilnya hingga ia berhenti di depan air pancur, sesaat kemudian terjadi sesuatu seperti gempa lalu munculah anarok dari dalam tanah

Naruto pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah anarok. anarok yang melihat Naruto lari ke arahnya pun hanya tersenyum

"selamat nak, kau yang pertama" ucap Anarok melempar kunci pertama menuju telur

"terima kasih, suatu kehormatan untuk saya dapat bertemu dengan Anda" ucap Naruto membungkukkan badannya

"santai saja, karena kita bisa bertemu 4 kali lagi, tapi itu terjadi jika kau mampu menjalani semuanya, dan sebagai tambahan karena kau yang pertama kau mendapat 1.000.000 Gil dan EXP 1.00.000 poin, untuk itu belilah apapun yang kau mau" ucap anarok lalu menunjuk sebuah gulungan kertas yang melayang di belakangnya

"terakhir ambil lah petunjuk menuju kunci berikutnya, semoga berhasil nak" ucap anarok

"oke" balas Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ke arah gulungan lalu mengambilnya dengan senyum kemenangan sedangkan anarok sudah melebur kembali kedalam tanah

 _kota nyx_

sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di kota nyx terjadi kehebohan dengan monumen kastil atau bisa di bilang papan peringkat siapa yang teratas dalam perburuan telur dan di situ tertulis nama NARUTO level:151 dan total Gil: 1.092.000, yah uang Naruto di luar hadiah kontes memang sedikit karena dia adalah player yang baru 8 bulan bergabung dengan game

 _kantor pusat ioi_

seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dengan kacamata di wajahnya tersenyum sembari berucap "lumayan, tapi kita liat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya " dia adalah salah satu pekerja ioi, namun tidak memiliki niat untuk membantu ioi menang, dia tak peduli siapa yang menang dia hanya ingin kontesnya selesai

Naruto saat ini pulang ke rumah dan sudah siap bermain oasis ia sudah menggunakan semua peralatanya kaca mata VR, seragam VR khusus oasis serta sarung tangan dan sepatu

sebelumnya ia sudah janjian dengan Issei untuk MABAR dan barusan Issei menelepon untuk memberi tahunya bahwa ia akan log-in dan sekarang giliran dirinya untuk log-in

"OASIS log-in" ucap Naruto dan pada detik berikutnya dia sudah masuk dalam game

SRIIING

kini ia benar benar sudah dalam oasis tepatnya di gerbang portal untuk para player masuk dan keluar game

dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkan. . . .

 **WELLCOME IN THE OASIS**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

saran dan masukanya di mohon pada pembaca maaf apabila jelek saya, pertama buat dan saya hanya berusaha meramaikan fanfic yang mulai sepi ini

sekian terima kasih sudah membaca


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto Highschool DxD Sword art online bukan punya saya

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Kingdom, Sci-fi, fantasy and Romance.

Warning :fantasy world game, Kata-kata kasar, tidak sesuai EYD,Crossover, Smart!Naru

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x ?

saya katakan bila ada dari kalian yang ingin tokoh game atau anime kesukaan anda masuk dalam cerita ini tinggal tulis di comment

chapter 1 :

 _planet doom, sektor 18_

'srriing' terlihat seorang Avatar keluar dari lobang portal yang mirip Superman yang merupakan Avatar nobuyuki, dia berjalan mengarah pada seorang Avatar yang sedang mengorek tanah(bukan pemulung)

"Tobi" panggilnya orang yang dipanggil pun langsung menoleh, di sini penampilan tobi sama kaya di animenya

"oh ,nobuyuki teman lamaku apa kabar, dan kau datang terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan" sapa nobuyuki basa basi

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Tobi ?" tanya Nobuyuki

"oh, ini. . . . ini adalah topeng steam punk" ucap Tobi sambil memegang sebuah topeng dengan pola tengkorak

"kau tau aku paling benci tiga hal steam punk, minuman alkohol dan tabboulleh, maksudku kenapa mereka membuatnya" ucap nya tobi lagi

"lalu mana bolanya ?" tanya Nobuyuki meminta sebuah bola yang merupakan artefak tingkat 99

Nobuyuki yang diminta bolanya berjalan pada sebuah kotak di atas tumpukan sampah yang tak jauh dari mereka

"kau bisa lihat bukan" ucap tobi

"ya tentu, tolong jaga bolanya sampai aku membutuhkannya" ucap Nobuyuki memberi perintah

"dan aku punya pekerjaan untukmu" sesaat kemudian pun Nobuyuki memperlihatkan foto Naruto

"bocah ini, aku seperti pernah melihatnyaa" ucap Tobi sambil garuk-garuk garuk pala gak jelas

"kau pasti melihatnya di leader board bodoh" ucap Nobuyuki

"kurasa kau benar jadi katakan, berapa kau sanggup membayar ku" ucap Tobi dengan nada menantang.

"berapa yang kau minta ?" tanya balik Nobuyuki tak mau kalah

"3 kali lipat dari bayaran normal ku" ucap Tobi percaya diri, ia meerasa kalau Nobuyuki pasti bakal keberatan dengan harga yang dia beri

"sepakat" ucap Nobuyuki langsung membuat Tobi ternganga tak percaya

"serius, apa aku boleh minta 5 kali lipat atau 4 boleh" namun Tobi di cuekin oleh Nobuyuki yang pergi melalui lobang portal

Kota artemiss, Halliday history

Naruto berjalan santai menuju Halliday history, itu adalah tempat dimana Halliday menyimpan semua masa lalunya dalam bentuk video, jadi kalian bisa melihat keseharian Halliday semasa hidupnya dan dengan sudut pandangan yang bisa di atur itu akan memudahkan kalian untuk bisa lebih mengamati video nya, karena petunjuk menemukan kunci pertama menuju telur ada di sini dan mungkin telur lainya juga

'kriieett' Naruto membuka pintu kaca raksasa setinggi 3 setengah meter

"hey lihat itu Naruto, dia ada di sini" ucap seorang player dpenggemar Naruto dengan Avatar berbentuk prajurit star wars dan seketika Naruto langsung di kerubungi para player lainya

"oke oke santai bung" ucap Naruto berusaha menangkan

"Naruto-sama tolong berikan tanda tangan anda" pinta seorang player lainya dengan Avatar beunty hunter(Dota) menyodorkan salah satu bagian bajunya, Naruto tanpa lama lama pun langsung memberikan tanda tangan nya.

Dan tiba tiba muncul sebuah Avatar berbentuk manusia raksasa bertangan 6(mortal kombat) menarik paksa naruto, Naruto yang ditarik pun hanya pasrah dan si manusia besar membawa Naruto ke salah satu ruangan kosong.

"hey kau pikir bisa se enaknya terlebih kau adalah penemu kunci yg pertama HAH" bentuk player tersebut

"hey apa maksudmu" balas Naruto bingung dengan maksud player di depannya.

"kau tau Naruto, aku adalah penggemar mu" ucap player tersebut yang semakin membuat Naruto bingung karena player di depannya ini membentaknya tadi, seolah dia membenci dirinya sekarang dia mengaku sebagai fans dirinya

"hey, kau ini kenapa aku-" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara cempreng yang datang entah dari mana

"Naruto" ucap suara tersebut

"itu saudaraku ucap player di depannya " ucap player di depan Naruto tersebut

"tapi kita hanya ber-" ucap Naruto ucapan Naruto kembali terpotong, karena tiba tiba tiba perut player di depannya terbelah dan mengeluarkan tantekel bermulut yang membuat Naruto kaget serta panik

"H-Hey apa ini" ucap Naruto ketakutan

"hihihihihi" terdengar tawa kecil dari dalam tubuh player di depannya

dan di detik berikutnya tubuh player di depan Naruto benar benar terbelah dan muncul lah seorang wanita cantik berambut kastanye

"hallo Naruto-kun" sapa Asuna nama wanita cantik yang menjahili Naruto

Naruto pun langsung menghela nafas panjang lega karena kejadian buruk di depannya di dah berakhir, wajah Naruto langsung berubah kusut pada detik berikutnya ia benar benar kesal karena sudah di jahili dengan cara yang sudah kelewatan menurutnya

"tidak lucu Asuna, kau membuat diriku ketakutan tadi" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah merengut

"oooh, maafkan aku kalau begitu Naruto-kun, kau mau memaafkan ku, kan" ucap Asuna meminta maaf merasa bersalah karena merasa sudah sedikit keterlaluan setelah melihat rasa kesal Naruto pada dirinya

"hn, ya kumaafkan, lagi pula ini bukan masalah besar" balas Naruto memaafkan

"jadi, kau akan kemana Naruto-kun, menemui penggemarmu" tanya Asuna

"aku akan menemui kurator" balas Naruto ,kurator adalah penjaga Halliday history

"aku ikut, boleh kan" tanya Asuna lagi, Naruto pun mengangguk tanda membolehkan Asuna mengikutinya

"jangan dingin gitu dong " protes Asuna terhadap sikap dingin Naruto hari ini

"ayo kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menemukan kunci yang kedua" ucap Naruto

"ha'i"

"hallo kurator" sapa Naruto

"hallo Naruto ,apa kabarmu ?" ucap kurator membalas sapaan Naruto sekaligus menanyakan kabar Naruto yang cuman iseng iseng aja

"jadi apa yang kalian inginkan ,hn ?" tanya kurator karena tak mendapat balasan dari naruto

"kami ingin melihat video Halliday pada tanggal 27 February 2025" ucap Naruto

"pada saat di ruang kerjanya saat ia membahas percintaannya dengan seorang temanya" ucap Asuna melanjutkan ucapan Naruto

"baiklah ayo ikut aku" ajak kurator, mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan history Halliday

merekapun sampai, kurator pun langsung memutar bagian yang Naruto dan Asuna inginkan di sebuah layar tancap raksasa

"silakan lihat sepuasnya " ucap kurator,sedangkan Naruto dan Asuna lebih memilih fokus ke videonya

ruang kerja Halliday,27-2-2025

"Halliday, jadi bagaimana dengan wanita itu" tanya seorang teman Halliday

"yah kami pergi menonton film kemarin" balasnya Halliday

"apa itu kencan ?" tanya lawan bicara Halliday tersebut

"kurasa ya" balas Halliday

"kurasa, apa maksudmu?, kau ragu denganya dan apa saja yang kalian lakukan" ucap orang tersebut

"ya mungkin hanya aku yang menganggapnya kencan, dan kami hanya menonton film dan berdansa di acara reuni" ucap Halliday memberi tahu apa saja yang di lakukan ya dengan gadis pujaannya

"hanya itu, menonton dan berdansa lalu mana bagian kejutannya ?" tanya orang tersebut lagi

"tentu saja tidak ada, aku dan miranushi(anime : working) hanya melakukan itu" ucap Halliday

"tak ada kejutan" ucap teman Halliday tersebut kecewa

back to oasis

"Naruto kau lihat miranushi adalah kunci untuk mendapatkan kunci ke dua" ucap Asuna sambil menarik Naruto menjauh dari layar tancap raksasa di depan mereka

"kurasa bukan miranushi kunci nya Asuna, dia adalah sebagian kecil dari dirinya halliday" ucap Naruto membantah argumen Asuna

"tidak mungkin, miranushi adalah bagian terpenting bagi Halliday kalau itu" ucap kurator

"kurasa kau salah kurator, kau bisa lihat di videonya namanya hanya disebut sekali" ucap Naruto

"kau yakin, berani bertaruh " tantang kurator

"semua koinku" ucap Naruto memberi taruhannya

"tapi bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun" ucap Asuna masih tak percaya

"aku juga tidak tahu, entah terhapus secara tak sengaja di server atau apalah itu, pokoknya seperti yang di gulungan kertas petunjuk itu" ucap Naruto

"Halliday memiliki lompatan namun ia tak mengambilnya, itu yang kau maksud" ucap Asuna

"kau dengar saat Halliday mengatakan berdansa dengan miranushi di video tadi" tanya Naruto

"ya" balas asuna singkat

"disitulah lompatannya tidak di ambil" ucap Naruto

"tapi lompatan seperti apa, yang dimaksud " ucap Asuna bingung

"entahlah" ucap Naruto yang juga ikut bingung

"kau menang, ya namanya hanya disebut satu kali" ucap kurator lalu mengambil koin di kantung nya lalu melemparnya ke arah Naruto

"koin seperempat Gil?, ha-ha-ha kau simpan saja kurator" ucap Naruto lalu melemparnya kembali pada kurator

"tidak, taruhan tetap taruhan" balas kurator lalu melemparnya lagi pada Naruto namun malah Asuna yang menangkapnya

"kau ada waktu lusa ?" tanya Asuna

"aku ?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya

"tidak, dia" ucap Asuna yang membuat Naruto semakin terlihat bodoh karena ia menengok ke belakang padahal tidak ada siapa siapa di sana

"oh Tuhan, YA kamu Naruto-kun" ucap Asuna gemas dengan kebodohan Naruto yang satu ini

"ooo ya tentu aku ada waktu lusa" ucap Naruto membalas pertanyaan Asuna Yang sudah basi untuk di bahas sebenarnya

"kalau begitu, kita bertemu di Goretzka klub" ucap Asuna lalu melempar koin hasil taruhan Naruto dengan kurator dan Naruto pun menerimanya dan memasukan koin tersebut ke kantung nya

"aku mulai menyukainya " ucap kurator dari belakang naruto.

"benarkah ?, aku juga" ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan nya ke udah dengan niat mengajak kurator untuk tos

"maaf, aku tak melakukan itu" ucap kurator lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri

"sial dikacangin mulu" Naruto pun langsung melenggang pergi

kini Naruto berada di bengkel milik salah satu sahabatnya yaitu agil, Naruto saat ini sangat sibuk untuk memilih baju yang akan di pakai olehnya

"kau yakin dengan pilihan mu, bung ?" ucap agil ia khawatir naruto mendapat apa yang tidak ia inginkan lihat Avatar Asuna dia cantik, seksi dan mempesona namun bagaimana bila fisiknya tidak sama antara di dunia nyata dan dunia game ini

"ooo, ayolah aku yakin agil, kau tak perlu khawatir" ucap Naruto meyakinkan agil yang merasa khawatir pasalnya Naruto ini orangnya baperan

"jadi bagaimana pakaianku agil " tanya Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan agil dan mengenakan pakaian resmi orang kantor

"kau serius, lihat lah kau tampak bodoh" ucap agil

"oke, kita ganti bagaimana kalo gaya punk" ucap Naruto yang mengganti pakaiannya

"tentu tidak, kan" ucap agil sambil geleng geleng kepala

"dengarkan dirimu bung,dengarkan dirimu " ucap agil melanjutkan perkataanya

"dengarkan diriku . . . ., oh ya buckaroo banzai" ucap Naruto dan langsung mengganti pakainya dengan gaya pakaian sebuah film di tahun 80-an

"APA" teriak agil

"kau yakin" ucap agil merasa kalau itu dadaalah pilihan bodoh

"ya, tentu" ucap Naruto langsung pergi tanpa memikirkan hal lain lagi

"Naruto tunggu" panggil Agil saat Naruto hampir meninggalkan bengkel nya

"ada apa Agil" balas Naruto

"dengarkan aku, ini peringatan terakhir" diam Agil mengambil jeda dalam ucapannya " jangan kecewa kalau dia tak sesuai dengan yang kau harap kan" lanjut Agil

"apa maksudmu Agil" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto bagaimana juga Asuna itu perempuan gendut yang tinggal di bawah tanah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memainkan game sederhana seperti oasis dan dia bernama chuok " ucap agil panjang lebar, rupanya agil masih berusaha mengeluarkan Naruto dari asmara nya

"tenang saja bung" balas Naruto santai dengan menepuk dada agil dan langsung pergi

Naruto sedang berjalan dalam klub saAt ini, ia sedang mencari Asuna '

'puk' ia merasakan tepukan dari belakang di bahun kiriya, Naruto pu berhenti di tempat dan menengok ke belakang dan saat ia melihat kebelakang ia tak melihat apa apa Karena si pelaku pun sudah ke samping kanan nya

"Hay" panggil Sang pelaku aka Asuna dengan wajah nya yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto sontak hal itu tak mengagetkannya saja tapi membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang karena wajah Asuna yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi

"buckaroo banzai, aku suka Naruto-kun" ucap Asuna berkomentar dengan pakaian Naruto

"terima kasih, aku juga suka gaun mu Asuna" ucap Naruto balas memuji Asuna yang mengenakan gaun merah dengan belahan hingga lutut di bagian kaki kirinya

"terima kasih, jadi kemana kita sekarang arena dansa" tanya Asuna sekaligus memberi saran

"tentu, apaa kau ingin langsung mencari kuncinya" ucap Naruto berasumsi

" yah" mereka pun langsung berjalan ke arena dansa tersebut

penjelasan : kenapa tidak di bilangan lantai saja, karena tempat dansa nya bukan di lantai atau di panggung tapi di udara di atas lubang raksasa yang memberi dorongan anti gravitasi bagi siapapun di atasnya

sementara Naruto dan Asuna berjalan ke tempat dansa, tanpa mereka sadari sebuah pasukan yang di kerahkan pusat loyalti yaitu IOI sedang mengintai mereka, tentu saja tujuanya untuk membunuh mereka agar mereka turun dari leader board

dan selain sebuah pasukan dari pusat loyalti IOI, rupanya ada lagi seorang Hunter bayaran dengan Nick name Tobi yang sedang mengincar Naruto dan Asuna dan tak lupa rupanya Tobi mengirim sebuah alat pendengar seperti capung yang berada di sekitar mereka berdua tujuanya menguping untuk mendapatkan informasi informasi tak tak terduga

kembali ke Naruto dan Asuna, mereka sudah berada di depan arena dansanya

"jadi menurutmu kunci kedua ada di bawah sana" ucap Naruto pada Asuna sambil menunjuk lubang besar di hadapan mereka

"ya" balas Asuna singkat

"tapi, lubang ini memberikan dampak anti gravitasi pada tubuh kita" ucap Naruto

"itu karena mereka tidak memiliki item istimewa seperti kunci yang kita dapat atau artefak kuno yg berharga" ucap Asuna

"yah, kurasa kau benar jadi, apa kita akan melompat sekarang" ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Asuna, kemudian mereka berpegangan tangan dan meloncat awalnya mereka jatuh ke dalam lubang yang dalam itu namun daya dorong dari bawah membuat mereka terbang dan melayang

"kurasa bukan di sini kunci itu berada" ucap Naruto kecewa

"tak apa kita bisa mencarinya lagi, Naruto-kun" ucap Asuna

"yah kita bisa mencarinya, lagi" ucap Naruto dan Asuna pun mengangguk

"Asuna aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto tiba tiba yang membuat Asuna serta sekeliling mereka kaget

"a-a-apa?" ucap Asuna tak percaya

"aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto sekali lagi

"kau akan menyesal saat melihat ku di dunia nyata Naruto-kun" ucap Asuna menepis semua ucapan Naruto

"tentu tidak, aku akan menerima mu apa adanya " Naruto pun berusaha meyakinkan Asuna

"kurasa tidak Naruto-kun ,kau mencintai diriku di dalam game saja" ucap Asuna

"aku men-" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Asuna menutup mulutnya menggunakan jarinya

"jangan mudah percaya terhadap seseorang Naruto-kun bagaimana jika aku memanfaatkan mu" ucap Asuna

"Asuna kau tahu nama asliku Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Naruto yang membuat Tobi yang menguping sangat kaget bagaimana bisa player se populer dirinya membeberkan rahasia yang seharusnya tidak diketahui orang lain

"apa yang kau katakan" ucap Asuna

"jika kau takut aku kecewa dengan kau yang di dunia nyata, kita hidup di sini saja Asuna" ucap Naruto yang membuat Asuna dan Tobi yang menguping tak habis pikir

"Naruto kau tak mencintaiku, itu obsesi gila terhadap game ini" bantah Asuna sekali lagi

"kau hanya ingin hidup di game ini bukan, Naruto kau tak boleh seperti ini" ucap Asuna sekali lagi yang sukses membuat Naruto terdiam memikirkan perkataan wanita di depanya

"yah, kurasa kau be-" 'DUAAARRRR' perkataan Naruto terhenti karena sebuah ledakan dahsyat dari atap dan pintu masuk bagian belakang klub

"ada apa ini" ucap Naruto saat melihat sebuah pesawat tempur canggih menerobos masuk

"sialan mereka mengganggu saja" terdengar gunakan dari sang Hunter aka Tobi

"sebaiknya kita lari, Naruto-kun" ucap Asuna sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang masih ternganga melihat kedatangan IOI

"Naruto-kun awas" Asuna pun langsung menarik rambut Naruto saat sebuah peluru menuju kepalanya

"ayo sini" Naruto sudah sadar rupanya dan dia menarik Asuna kearah dimana sebuah dinding besar dengan bentuk sedikit melengkung melayang di arena dansa

"ide bagus Naruto-kun menjadikan sebuah reruntuhan bangunan sebagai pelindung" puji Asuna

'dor dor dor blarrr dorr blarr' pasukan IOI terus menembaki runtuhan tembok yang melindungi target mereka, tak hanya menembak mereka juga melempar bom bom tingkat rendah

'dor dor dor' Asuna pun tak mau kalah dia pun mencuri kesempatan untuk menembak balik lawanya dan hasilnya 3 peluru tepat sasaran

"kelamaan" Naruto gak sabaran rupanya di langsung mengeluarkan senjata laser dengan level tinggi

'chuu chuui chuui chuu chuuuuuuu blarr' blar blaaaarrrr' hasilnya tak mengecewakan banyak korban dari pasukan IOI

'dor'

tetapi Naruto lengah ia tak menyadari seorang dari lawan masuk ke zona dan dansa dan menembak Naruto tepat di punggungnya

"Aarghh" Naruto menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya beruntung karena level Naruto yang sangat tinggi tembakan itu tak memberikan dampak yang perlu di khawatir kan

'dor'

"sialan, kau" Naruto pun membalas dengan menembak kepala sang penembak tadi

"kau tak apa ?" tanya Asuna khawatir

"ya aku tak- Asuna awas" Naruto tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataanya karena tiga orang dari pasukan lawan sudah berada di belakang Asuna dan menembak dengan giatnya dan Naruto mengambil langkah cepat dengan mendorong Asuna ke bawah namun peluru yang di tembakan mengenai tubuh Naruto

Asuna yang melihat Naruto di tembak langsung menembak mati 3 pelaku tersebut dan kemudian ia menarik Naruto yang masih sadar tanpa luka untuk melarikan dirinya

karena mereka berdua lengah Tobi pun mencuri kesempatan untuk menembak tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ia mengeluarkan senapan mematikannya, senapan. ini tidak menembakan peluru ataupun laser pemusnah tapi bola energi yang di kumpulkan senjatanya dalam 4 detik, yah kalian benar waktu 4 detik yang di gunakan suntuk mengumpulkan energi itu adalah kelemahan senjata ini jadi ketika penggunanya berhadapan dengan petarung jarak dekat maka ia tak akan berdaya

Tobi pun sudah siap dengan senjata kemudian 'SRIIIIIINNGGG' ia mengumpulkan energi di ujung senapannya yang berbentuk tengkorak dan

'DOOOOM' akhirnya Tobi menembak kan senjata nya ke arah Naruto, namun arah tembakan Tobi tak mengarah pada Naruto melainkan pada Asuna, Naruto yang melihat itu pun tidak tinggal diam ia menarik Asuna dalam pelukannya dan membelakangi arah datangnya serangan serta membiarkan punggungnya menjadi tameng

"AAARRGGGHH" teriak Naruto kesakitan walaupun sakit namun hanya mengurangi health poin(HP) Naruto dalam jumlah yang tak terlalu besar

"Naruto -kun. . . " gumam Asuna masih dalam dekapan Naruto

"tenang aku ada ini" ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan item nya dengan nama cube zumeniks

"kenapa, kau beri mengeluarkannya sekarang baka dan membiarkan dirimu mengenai serangan yang mematikan" sepertinya Asuna marah pada Naruto karena mengapa Naruto baru mengeluarkan item nya sekarang

"maaf" ucap Naruto,

 _penjelasan :_ _cube zumeniks adalah sebuah cube yang dapat menghentikan waktu selama 1 menit_

saat semuanya terdiam Naruto dan Asuna pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan melarikan diri dari kepungan IOI

Naruto dan Asuna masih berlari menjauh dari klub yang baru saja hancur, mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya berhenti di tempat yang aman dan secara mengejutkan tiba tiba Asuna menendang perut Naruto hingga Naruto terpental

"kau sudah gila Naruto-kun, kau hanya memikirkan kehidupan mu di dunia ini" ucap Asuna

"aku tahu dari perkataan mu tadi kalau kau tidak hidup di dunia nyata Naruto-kun, kau tak tahu dampak buruk apa yang terjadi bila IOI memenangkan kontes ini dan kau. . . . . kau hidup dalam dunia penuh ilusi ini . . ." ucapannya lagi

"jauhi aku dan jangan pernah ganggu aku untuk menangkan kontesnya" ucap Asuna menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya dan dia pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di tanah

 _kantor pusat loyalti IOI_

"bagaimana bisa mereka lolos Tobi" ucap seseorang di sebuah ruangan gelap yang Ada hanya sinar dari layar display yang memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang video call

"tenang bung, anak buah mu yang mengacaukannya" ucap Tobi membela diri

"namanya masih di leader board" ucap orang dalam ruangan tersebut aka nobuyuki

"kau tahu aku punya satu informasi tak terduga untukmu" ucap Tobi mengalih kan pembicaraan

"katakan"

"Naruto Uzumaki itu adalah nama asli dari orang yang kita incar saat ini" tampaknya usaha Tobi berhasil

"bagus, bagus sekali namun jangan lupa tugas mu Tobi, aku sudah membayar mahal dirimu" ucap Nobuyuki.

"tenang saja boss, lain kali aku tidak akan gagal" ucap tobi meyakinkan

"ku pegang kata kata mu" ucap nobuyuki dan langsung menutup pembicaraan

TBC

akhirnya selesai nih chapter 2, semoga kalian suka

tolong berikan follow dan favoritnya jika kalian menyukai cerita ini

sekali lagi saya katakan bila ada dari kalian yang ingin tokoh game atau anime kesukaan anda masuk dalam cerita ini tinggal tulis di comment


End file.
